


Night Terror Of The King

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Night Terror Of The King

Sweat was pouring off Thranduil forehead as he struggled to get back up on his feet, the smell of blood hit his nostrils and he searched the ground for the source of it, only to find it was his own head and nosed that was bleeding and throbbing from the pain. 

Picking up his swords Thranduil stood and leaned against the wall to support himself, trying to focus his eyesight as he saw doubles of everything, feeling the very ground underneath him shake and the screams that filled the air, was coming from every direction making Thranduil feel even more confused. 

Making his way through the cave, Thranduil saw elven bodies everywhere, some were burned, some were ripped about, the ground was wet with their blood, Thranduil felt his mouth go dry and had to pinch his nose because the smell of death was getting far too much even for him. Leaning against one of the walls Thranduil wiped his blood out of his eyes and tried to catch his breath again, his eyesight was slowly focusing again and he was no longer seeing doubles, but the screams still echoed through the cave. 

Feeling the walls shake Thranduil knew he had to get out of the cave, un-pinching his nose he pushed himself off the wall and started to sniff the air, for a less foul smell, finding it he followed it tripping over more bodies, but of orcs this time, feeling like something was watching him Thranduil turned and came face to face with a Dragon, turning back Thranduil ran through the cave, feeling the dragon's fire at his heels. 

Running through the dark tunnels Thranduil felt and heard the growling of the dragon just behind him, turning the last corner he saw the light of the outside world and he quicked his pace only to come to a sudden stop as a large black dragon with red eyes blocked his path, turning around he saw the large brown dragon with black eyes blocking the path back into the cave. 

Turning between the two dragons Thranduil placed his hands over his ears, they were talking to each other, but in the foul tone of black speech, feeling the ground shake as the brown one edged closer to him Thranduil backed up and turned to face the red-eyed dragon, he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched turning his eyes to the top of the cave Thranduil sent a silent prayer to Valar, before charging, screaming as he ran forward he watched as the black dragon chest started to glow with the orange tint of the fire that would be his death, slowing down as the dragon opened it's mouth Thranduil closed his eyes. 

....

"Thranduil, Thranduil, THRANDUIL" You screamed as you shock him awake and watched as his eyes shot open in pure terror, his breathing was fast and in the moonlight you could see the sweat on his forehead, grabbing his face you pulled it to face you as you spoke again "Thranduil, you're safe, you're here in Mirkwood with me" feeling his breath calming down you smiled before the both of you jumped as the guards forced themselves into the room. 

"My Queen, King is everything alright?" One of the guards spoke out of breath, before turning to the king in total shock.

following the guard eyes you stood up from the bed and blocked their sight of the king "Yes everything is fine, please fetch me the healer, the king is not well" you commanded as you slowly pushed them towards the door watching them bow as you closed it. 

Turning back around you saw Thranduil picking up the mirror and turning it on his face to see his scar was on show, summoning all his magic he tried to hide it again "Thranduil, don't hide it, I love you for you" you said as you walked back over to him and took his hands while kneeling down in front of him smiling up at him.

"It was the dragon that gave me this scar dream again love" Thranduil spoke after catching his breath turning his eyes to look into midnight black ones.

"The dragon is dead love, I made sure of that remember" you spoke as your only memory of the event came back to you. 

"I had the shock of my life waking up in your paws and when you turned into you" Thranduil said softly while smiling. 

"I had the shock of my life when I changed from being the brown dragon into this form to be with you" you said back as you sat up on the bed and wrapped your arms around him, "Lay back down, the healer is on his way, I'll make you some tea" you continued as you stood and kissed Thranduil on the forehead before moving to the kitchen, watching him do as he was told he was the fourth time in a month Thranduil has had the same night terror, you hoped the healer could make him a potion to help him sleep.


End file.
